


A Poor Excuse for Cervical Penetration

by acerbicCesspool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boypussy, Cervical Penetration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicCesspool/pseuds/acerbicCesspool
Summary: Exactly what the title says. There's no plot or story of any kind -- there's barely even dialogue. This is solely an excuse for me to indulge in a fetish of mine.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Poor Excuse for Cervical Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This "fic", if it can even be called that, is kind of half-assed on my part. It's more or less very detailed summarizing masquerading as a story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This is a "twitter fic" -- or a TwitFic as it were. If you'd like to find more content like this (I only post things long enough to be deemed worthy on this account), you can interact with me on my main/reblog [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CausticCesspool) or view more horny tweets/twit fic on my [other](https://twitter.com/acerbicCesspool) account.
> 
> As a disclaimer, I'd like to state that I _don't_ condone any of the real-life illegal sex acts that I might write about. Fiction is not the same as reality and if you're uncomfortable with any of these topics, I invite you to block, blacklist, or otherwise not interact with me or my content for your own peace of mind -- especially if you're a minor.
> 
>  **It is your responsibility and no one else's to curate what you're exposed to.** Please take the appropriate actions to moderate or remove triggering content from your feed for your own peace of mind. If I miss any tags, please feel free to mention it and I'll add it without protest so it doesn't miss your blacklist.
> 
> In the happenstance that you intend to leave a nasty review, please be aware it'll be deleted and ignored. I have no time or energy to justify my writing preferences with you.

Dave’s spread out under the stars on the roof of their apartment. He’s stripped naked of everything but a shirt which is rucked up to his neck and exposing his small breasts. His nipples are small and peachy-colored, erect in the cool air of the night.

Bro’s hands feel like they’re everywhere and Dave can’t help but arch his hips up into it as he stares up at the sky. He can see Bro’s form folded in half over him, a hand braced on the pavement beside his torso. His legs are spread wide and obscene, his pussy pink, soaked, and on display for anyone that might come up to the roof for a smoke. 

Where Dave’s exposed, Bro’s almost entirely clothed. His dick is propped out of his jeans, heavy where it’s nestled against Dave’s cunt. His folds are parted around the fat head of it and it’s wedged up against his hole. The foreskin’s been pulled back by their grinding and Dave can feel the way his body aches for it, twitching and squeezing around nothing as he’s teased with the promise of it. 

“Bro, please,” Dave moans and there’s a hint of a smirk on his fatherbrother’s lips as he glances up at him through his shades and catches his eyes. Dave knows what he wants and he’s desperate enough to beg for it. A thick gob of pre dribbles down Bro’s cockhead and mixes with his own slick. 

Dave lifts his hips, rolls them back against Bro and his tits bounce. “Fuck me, please please fuck me. I want you.” Bro says nothing in response, but Dave can feel his eyes on him; he sighs in relief when Bro’s glans sink inside of him. His dick’s huge and it’s never comfortable to take without being properly stretched first, but Dave enjoys the burn and stretch of it carving him open.

Bro thrusts his hips, fucks himself deep until he bottoms out inside of Dave. “You like that, Dave?” he asks, his own breath noisy and loud. “You want daddy to fuck you? How’s it feel knowing that the same cock that made you is inside you?” He starts a quick, rough rhythm, snapping his hips forward and ramming himself into Dave’s cervix with escalating force.

Dave doesn’t answer, ignores the shame that burns his cheeks, and makes his pussy clench hot and eager around Bro’s cock. His hand creeps down between his legs to rub firm circles against his clit and Bro looks like he has half a mind to slap it away. 

Every thrust has Dave’s back sliding against the pavement a few inches. The scrapes he’s receiving make him feel like he’s on fire, but the pain only adds to the sharp throbs of pleasure in his greedy cunt. Dave can already feel his first orgasm fast approaching and every slam of Bro’s dick against his cervix has it weakening, the tight clench wobbling and threatening to give way with each successive impact. 

Dave screams, thin and reedy, when he cums, his toes curling and his thighs shaking with the force of it. It’s followed immediately by a flare of crippling pain when his cervix finally collapses and Bro’s cock lodges itself halfway inside of him. He’s stuck, unable to do more than grunt, and see-saw his way against the tight clench of Dave’s muscle. It squeezes down around him, contracting and trying to expel him as Dave shudders, his nails biting into Bro’s biceps. 

There are hot tears wetting his cheeks, but all Dave can do is try and breath through the pain. It’s all-consuming, emptying his head of anything but it. He dazed and can hardly breathe in the face of it, but his pussy is wetter than it’s ever been and he can feel the gush of slick dripping down his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Bro mutters, his voice strained and gruff as he manages to dislodge himself by a few centimeters. Precum oozes out of slit on his glans, dribbles down the shaft, and lubricates his passage through Dave’s cervix. He works himself back and forth, finding a rhythm through grit teeth until inch by inch he manages to slowly unstick himself.

Dave’s uterus is pulsing and contracting around Bro’s dick and he can’t help but bear down on it and push. It helps; for just a few seconds, the pain eases and Bro slips out half an inch instead of the minuscule little centimeters he’s been managing. “Do that again, baby,” Bro says, sweat dripping from his temples. He looks as aroused as Dave’s ever seen him, cheeks flushed red and his pupils blown behind shades that have slipped down his nose.

Taking a deep breath, Dave pushes down as hard as he can. He births Bro’s cock backward out of his cunt, a tremor arcing up his body. There are fingers on his clit, rubbing firm and furious in encouragement and it helps, has him bearing down until only Bro’s cockhead is left lodged in his cervix. Then it too is being pushed through the tiny hole, crushing Bro’s glans in a way that has him moaning weakly and aborting an instinctive need to thrust back up into him. 

“Bro,” Dave sobs around a hiccup. He’s hushed with a kiss as Bro’s cock audibly pops from his cervix and back into the normal walls of his pussy. There’s not even a moment of hesitation before Bro begins fucking him again, both of them sore and Bro determined to repeat the experience. Bro’s tongue slides into Dave’s mouth, twining with his and sucking as their bodies slap together frantically. 

Dave’s slick has become gooey and thick inside him, almost slimy. It makes it easier when, less than a minute later, Bro’s fucking back up through Dave’s cervix -- only this time Dave’s muscle is too worn and weak from the previous experience to stop him. His cock rams in Dave’s womb stretches it open in ways that should be impossible. 

Dave keens loudly as the ripple of pain-pleasure slams back into him. He can hardly breathe around it, but it doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Bro’s neck and holding on as tight as he can. His back’s scraped raw against the pavement but he can’t feel anything but the way Bro’s cock is pounding into his pussy, his womb, rearranging his organs to make room for it. It’s as much a relief as it is a disappointment when Bro finally cums inside him with a low groan.

His seed floods Dave’s uterus, fills it with sticky cum before retreating. The final crush of his shaft and oversensitive cockhead as it eases from Dave’s cervix yanks a wince and a grimace from Bro. It snaps shut behind him and seals his cum up inside Dave, promises to impregnate him as scary and hot as the thought is. Bro’s going to be just as sore as Dave is days from now, but as they both slump to the ground in a heap, he can’t help but think it’s worth it. 


End file.
